


Hidden Secrets

by SkiesAreBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Rebellion, Rebels, Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesAreBlue/pseuds/SkiesAreBlue
Summary: Set in a different universe future with Shifters, Rebels, and teenagers living on their own. This story was a prompt for ”Future” and ”Love” and created last year.
Kudos: 1





	1. First draft

I honestly didn’t know what I was expecting when I got into this mess. Let me backtrack, my name is Skye, just Skye. Up until I was fourteen I was a normal girl. As normal as you can get living by yourself in the woods. Nothing about my story is normal.  
I wake up to Autumn, my dog, attacking myself with kisses. “Aut that’s enough, I’m up.” I chuckle pushing the large apple colored dog off me. I quickly get up and throw on my camo jacket. Pulling my hair into a messy bun I grab an apple for breakfast giving Autumn some leftover chicken. Today I had to go to town.  
I put Autumn on her rope leash and started traveling the makeshift path through the eerie-looking trees. After a bit of stumbling through tree roots and rocks, we made it to town. Just a small town as most of the buildings were destroyed by the rebellion a long time ago. Some people stared in shock at the fact a small girl and wolf-like dog stumbled out of the woods, others shrugged it off as a normal occurrence. It was normal, I came to the town once a week.  
“Welcome Skye,” The butcher greeted, “nice to see you back in town. Want the usual?” I nodded, “That’d be great sir, thanks.” After he was done I took my bag and headed towards the old bridge. It was also destroyed by the rebellion and had moss and vines overgrowing it. I usually met up with my team there.  
“Wolf! Over here! You’re late!” Zane called to me from near the drop. He was tall with shaggy brown hair, girls in the town swooned over him, I just didn’t see why. I walk over to him and the rest of the team. Autumn ran to Faith, Zane’s little sister who usually had treats on hand. “What are we doing today? Taking back the horse stables, finding Jessica, or fighting against anyone who rebels?” Tristen asked trying to plan our day.  
“Well Delta,” I thought for a moment, “we aren’t a team without Jess so today is the day we get her back!” A few people from the team cheered, some clapped, and others looked frightened. Of course when trying to get people back it was usually thought as a death mission, knowing we were a smaller team compared to the rest, and made up of mostly minors. Our town was stormed two weeks ago and the raiders took quite a bit from town and a few people, Jessica and her family were some of those people. No one blames them for wanting Jess, she had long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a really easygoing attitude about life.  
After a few hours of planning we came up with a good plan. We went back to town grabbing any supplies we needed and head off to Stone town, where the raiders came from. Stone town was about two hours away on foot but I had faith that we could do it. The plan was for Wolf, Delta, Beta, and Apollo to sneak in and retrieve Jess while everyone else distracted them. Apollo and Beta were Zane and Faith, when in teams code names were important, anyone found who you were and you’d be killed on the spot.  
We went through the woods as to not be seen. Mud grabbing at our boots and sun barely shining through we had to be careful of where we went. Careful must not have been what we were, soon enough Zane and I had gotten separated from the group. We went to the dusty road to try and find the team when we heard something moving behind us. We turned just in time to be tackled to the ground by two large figures.   
As hard as I fought I could not break free from the grasp of my captor. I looked to see Zane had escaped his only to see him run away without me. I fought harder to get away to get to Zane. Dirt, mud, and grass coated onto me from struggling on the ground. Last I remember was something hard hitting my head.  
Waking up I heard someone call my name, I couldn’t figure out the blurry figure yet. The room I was in smelt musty and moldy. Thinking back I remember fighting someone who took me down. After my eyes cleared I saw I was in a dark, probably underground cell. The person calling my name was Jessica. She was in the cell next to me.  
“Jess?” I asked, “What happened.” She looked at the dirt-covered ground with a sigh. “Two guys dragged you in bragging about how they caught the leader of our team. Saying it was your size that helped them capture you. You were strong but they were bigger and had the upper hand, you’ve been out for a day.” I took a few moments to take everything in. “Autumn and Zane, are they okay?” She shook her head. “Zane got away, as for Autumn there is no word about her.”  
We sat in silence for a while before a door opened, blinding light flooded through. “Looks like the fearless leader is awake, boss surely will be pleased.” A figure said stepping into the room. My eyes were too busy trying to adjust to the light so I couldn’t see what they looked like. “Listen here,” I growled out, “I do not care for your boss and I am not afraid to show you what happens if you anger me. Let us go now if you wish to live.” The figure bent down to where I was on the ground. “How cute, thinking you can order me around, last I knew, your locked up, and oh look, I’m free!” He laughed in my face. He looked a lot like Zane but taller and uglier. His eyes were dark brown and his face was covered in scars.  
I smirked and removed my jacket. Jess, who knew what was about to happen, moved to the corner of her cell. I stood up feeling the changes already. “You know,” I started, “Shifters didn’t die out like everyone was told.” It hurt a bit as ears started growing on the top of my head and my tail emerged. “I warned you not to anger me.” I lunged at the bars of my cell breaking them and tackled him to the ground. My teeth turned into wolf teeth and I smiled as he looked pale.  
As I was about to probably finish him off I heard clapping from the doorway. I looked up to see another tall figure who was clapping. “Very good, very good. I see Zane was right, you really are a wolf shifter. Your size threw us for a loop. Wolves are big. You my friend are tiny.” I glared at the girl who was standing there. She had strawberry red hair and emerald green eyes, I’d be lying to myself if I didn’t think she was pretty. “Who are you and how do you know Zane!” I yelled at her. She came closer and grabbed me off the guy throwing me into Jess’s cell. The next words she said stuck in my head long after she said them.  
“He’s one of our spies. We are the rebellion and want you and your friend to join.”


	2. Second draft

Hidden Secrets  
Daisy-Skye  
Act One

Characters  
SKYE, Wolf, group leader  
ZANE, Apollo, second in command  
JESSICA, loyal to Wolf  
REBEL LEADER, leads the rebels  
REBEL, loyal to the rebels

[Trees surround a bridge covered in moss. ZANE and a few other members are there. The bridge is rusted and falls apart in the middle. ZANE continues to look for someone. ZANE has blue eyes and brown hair dressed in a very old style. He looks impatient while talking to his sister. SKYE stumbles out of the trees and walks to ZANE. SKYE has bright red hair and a simple camo jacket and jeans with sunglasses on.]

ZANE: (Frowning) Wolf you're late, again. How will we trust you as a leader if you can't even be on time to a meeting that you called. I know you created the group but I really think you shouldn't be a leader. Being late could be dangerous!  
SKYE: (Sighing) I know, I know, late is bad. You say this at every meeting. I got caught up at the market again. Everyone's panic buying food in case we have another rebel storm like the one that took JESSICA last week.  
ZANE: When are we going to get her back? You can't just leave her there if that's what you are thinking, who knows what they are doing to her right now! She might be dying!   
SKYE: (growled out loudly) Silence! You know as well as everyone here that I do not plan on abandoning anyone! What has gotten into you lately Apollo! You're being extremely impatient and rude since our last mission a few weeks ago picking on anything you can! You should be lucky I haven't kicked you off the team! You have one more chance to change your act before I take you off the rescue mission!  
ZANE: (Putting his hands up) Alright SKYE sorry for my attitude. Let's get started before sunset.  
SKYE: Thank you ZANE. So I think we should take The Dark Forest. I take the path here so I know every inch of it so we can't get lost. It is also quicker than the path as that turns a lot but the forest is a straight shot.   
ZANE: That's the same path the rebels took! We could get caught!

SKYE paced back and forth in frustration. ZANE smirked at how much he was able to annoy the small leader. SKYE walked up to ZANE and slapped him across the face. 

SKYE: Are you my second in command or not! You should know I will find a way and how do you even know that the rebels took that path? Everyone was inside when it happened.   
ZANE: (Hand on his reddened cheek) First off, ow! Secondly, I was looking out of my window. I'm not doubting you just pointing out risks, you never look at the risks and it's dangerous.   
SKYE: Sorry I lost my temper at you. We should start heading out now before sunset. After sunset it gets too hard to find anything.

Everyone started packing up bags and heading into the woods. ZANE gave a wicked smirk before catching up with everyone.

Act Two

[The Dark Forest surrounded ZANE and SKYE as they were alone. Tall trees and big roots surrounded them. The mud looked like it was trying to grab them. The lighting was poor and light was only in certain spots. ZANE had a look of disgust on while SKYE's face showed no emotion.]

ZANE: Look what you did Wolf! You got us lost and separated! I told you this was a bad idea but you didn't listen! What's the point in having a second in command if you don't listen to them.   
SKYE: (Pushing away a tree branch) Apollo shut it before I leave you. We are not lost I see the path right there. You really don't have faith in me. Now can you be quiet for a moment I heard something near those bushes.

SKYE and ZANE look at some large bushes before two rebels jumped out trying to tackle them.

REBEL: (trying to hold SKYE down.) Listen here little girl. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you enjoy being alive I would suggest the easy way.  
SKYE: (Struggling in the mud) There is no easy way! I will never surrender to you! 

ZANE got free and pushed the REBEL off SKYE and they started running away again. The REBEL caught up and they started fighting. SKYE aimed most of her punches to the nose and chest. ZANE stood to the side as the REBEL lifted SKYE off the ground like a kitten. SKYE kicked the REBEL in his nose and got free. They started to run again until SKYE's shoe got stuck in the mud and tripped her twisting her ankle as well. ZANE looked at her before running off leaving her stuck in the mud until the rebels came back. SKYE was lifted out of the mud after her arms were tied behind her back.

REBEL: (Tightly holding her arms.) Look at that princess, Prince Charming left without you. I guess you'll be coming with us.  
SKYE: (With a growl) I will never go anywhere with you! I'd rather be dead than be captured by you people!   
REBEL: That can be arranged later on. Now walk.

SKYE limped and was somewhat pushed to the path where a rebel cart was with a cage in the back. SKYE was roughly shoved in as it was locked after she was in. She was in a laying position as anything else was painful in the cage. It soon got dark and she was tossed around at every bump. Soon her head slammed into the side and she went unconscious. 

ACT THREE

[SKYE laid unconscious in a dark molding cell covered in dirt. JESSICA was in the cell next to her. JESSICA looked tired and had cuts all over her. She stared at SKYE with worry as she hadn't woken up in three hours. SKYE started moving slowly sitting uphold her head not yet opening her eyes due to pain.]

SKYE: (Slowly blinking) JESSICA? What happened to you? Where are we? Is ZANE okay?  
JESS: (Voice barely above a whisper) SKYE! You're alive! I thought you were dead. It is so good to see you. Well not here as that means you got caught but still. Also there is no word on ZANE. All I heard was them bragging about catching you. It's dangerous here. How did you get caught?

SKYE and JESSICA talked for a while about how she got caught. SKYE had checked her pockets for anything but found nothing she could use to escape. JESSICA told her about the REBEL LEADER and how the original plan was for JESSICA to be bait for SKYE. Suddenly light pours into the room as two figures walk in. One was the REBEL from before and the other looked like the REBEL LEADER. SKYE was finally able to get a good look at the REBEL. He looked a lot like ZANE but had brown eyes and scars all over his face. The LEADER had black hair and emerald green eyes. She was tall and lean but looked like she could defeat REBEL within seconds. 

LEADER: (Smirking) Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't the fearless leader in my cells? If you're going to be a leader you really should get stronger. It was way too easy to get you here and you feel right into our hands. ZANE even warned you against coming here, you really should listen to your right-hand man. Or should I say paw? I know what you are. You know I thought someone like you would be a little bigger.   
SKYE: (Taken back in shock) How do you know ZANE? Why do you assume I'm something that I am not! I demand to be let out!  
LEADER: Well ZANE is one of us of course. I don't think you're the smart leader people say you are. How can you be so dull? Didn't even notice your friend wasn't really your friend. 

SKYE started growing angry as JESSICA tried calming her down. SKYE tried listening but the LEADER's taunts were really getting to her. REBEL stepped forwards at the door to SKYE's cell.

REBEL: Is the little puppy hurt by my son's betrayal to her? Grow up princess, life hurts. He wanted us to kill you but we have a better idea.   
LEADER: Two options. Stay here forever until death of dehydration, or you and JESSICA join us. What do you think? Choose wisely. It would be a shame for someone as powerful as you to die. Oh, wait I forgot you like playing innocent. We know what you are. Just give it up already. Shifter.

SKYE growled glaring at them. JESSICA moved away knowing what was about to happen. Large fangs started growing in SKYE's mouth as two big wolf ears poked out of her head. She winced as the tail grew out as well. Her hands looked more like paws as she lunged at the cell bars breaking them down. SKYE tackled REBEL snarling at him. The LEADER blew a dog whistle which hurt SKYE's ears. Giving REBEL enough time to push SKYE to the ground.

SKYE: (Angrily) You will pay for all you've done! I will never work with you guys or let you kill me!   
LEADER: (Blowing the whistle again) You don't listen do you? You have no power and I have it all. It would be a real shame for you to die on us. I should call your friend in huh?

ZANE enters the room and helps the REBEL put SKYE in JESSICA's cell. The bars were unable to be broken by SKYE as she sighed in frustration.

ZANE: You know Wolf, I always said your anger would be bad and would you look where we are. Rebel headquarters with you in a cell. I must say you really do look different in your true form. Such a shame you won't do what's good for you.  
SKYE: Shut up! I don't want to hear another word you traitor! You are no friend of mine!  
JESS: (Putting a hand on SKYE's shoulder) I know your mad SKYE but we really shouldn't get mad. We are in no position. They could kill us in a blink of the eye if they wanted to. We did walk right into their hand. I'm sorry I dragged you into this.  
SKYE: It's not your fault JESS. I should've been a better leader. Only one way to escape our doom. I hope you don't hate me afterwards. I've made my decision  
LEADER: You have decided to?  
SKYE: (Sighing) We will join the rebellion.


End file.
